


My Teacher- Chapter 17

by LiloWithoutStitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloWithoutStitch/pseuds/LiloWithoutStitch





	My Teacher- Chapter 17

Kallie's POV

The rest of the day went really slowly, normal classes, quite a few scowls from Ana, and a quick make- out session with Niall during lunch. That is until it was time to go to Social Studies.

"Okay class, since it is Breana's birthday today she decided to bring a treat for you," Niall announced when there was 10 minutes left of class. "She brought ice lo- I mean popsicles, been here since I was 13 and still talk like I live back at home." the last part was more mumbled than spoken.

Breana passed out everything, with the help of the class president, and after we sang a terrible rendition of Happy Birthday we started eating. I decided to make the most of this.

 

Niall's POV

She was fucking giving a blowjob to the popsicle, a fucking blowjob. And she was doing it on purpose, I could tell by the way she smirked when she pulled off to wipe her mouth.

Finally class was over. "Okay class you can go." I announced. "Kallie, stay."

She stopped walking and smiled at me, still finishing her ice- fuck popsicle, why can't I remember that? When the whole room was clear of anyone but us she put the popsicle back in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks this time. I felt my pants tighten considerably in the dick region, and just wished that school would be over already. I was just glad I had the next two periods free then I could take Kallie home. Wait, shit I forgot that she had detention today too, I thought.

"So, how's your day been." she asked, conversationally as she pulled off the Popsicle with a slurp and smiled.

"Absolutely shit." I lied, though not fully lying. The past ten minutes were absolute shit, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"And why's that, daddy?" she smirked. FuckFuckFuckFuck. I felt myself get even harder at that.

"Umm, I think you should get to class now." I said, not making eye contact. I saw her smile and walk out of the classroom. Fuck.

I couldn't help myself, I pulled my cock out of my pants, after locking the door. I stroked slowly at first, speeding up as I felt myself near my orgasm. I was so fucking close. I was about to cum, when someone knocked on the door. I groaned as I tucked myself back into my pants and stood up to go open the door.

When I opened to the door to see Zayn I let out an annoyed breath, "What do you want?"

"I don't have a class for this period, so I decided to come visit my favorite co-worker." He said, I started walking back to my desk.

"Lock the door." I mumbled. Sitting back down and pulling my still- hard dick back out of my pants, slowly stroking again. I pushed my pants farther down my legs with my unoccupied hand, getting them to my knees and not giving a shit anymore.

"I figure I interrupted something." he said, sitting on the floor between my legs. "So maybe I should make it up to you." he took my cock into his hands and stroked it for a little bit before licking up the prominent vein on the underside, making me have to hold back a moan. He pulled back the thick foreskin covering the tip and kitten licked at the sensitive head

He took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly, pumping what was not in his mouth with is hand. He started taking more of me into his mouth, and soon his nose was nuzzled into the darkish hair above my dick. I had to close my eyes because I was sure that if I looked at Zayn with his perfect features, having his full lips stretched around my girth I would be sure to cum right then, and I wanted this to last as long as possible. He moved his mouth over me expertly, making me moan in ecstasy.

I soon felt the familiar coil of my stomach, "Z-Zayn 'm gonna cum." I moaned out and he didn't pull off, like I expected him to. I couldn't think very much about it because Zayn sucked particularly hard, and I was coming into his mouth. He swallowed it all, eagerly even, and he licked my foreskin clean of the milky substance.

He rose to his feet and I noticed the obvious tint of his pants. I smiled and stood up, grabbing his arm and spinning us so that he was in my previous spot, I pushed on his chest lightly until he got the message and sat down in the chair. I pulled on the top of his sweatpants and his dick immediately sprang up, hitting his covered lower stomach. He immediately stripped off his shirt.

I took his thick cock into my hands and admired the sheer thickness of it, I mean he was at least as thick as my wrist. He was circumcised and thicker near the tip, and had about four visible veins up the sides.

I took the tip between my lips and licked the bitter- sweet precum that was beading in his slit. I slowly took his length inch by inch, hearing him moan a little too loud. I pulled off briefly.

"We need to stay quiet, we don't want people to hear us, do we?" he shook his head. It seemed I spoke too soon, though and I heard the door open down the short hallway and we both froze.

I heard a familiar voice, "Niall?"

__________

So... What do you think? I'm sorry if this didn't show up at first.. I don't have much to say today.. 700 hundred reads! I'm excited about that. Harry is turning 20 tomorrow, or more precisely, like 3 hours. Not quite so happy about that. Oh yeah and MM music video.. I have no words for that thing.

Chapter Q: What's something no one knows about you?

A: Umm, I've cut before, literally once. It wasn't deep so its healed with only a little scar.


End file.
